


Sprung

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is sprung shopping for sex toys.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 28





	Sprung

**Author's Note:**

> For day 25 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Make Your Own

He leans back and smiles as he looks at what he had managed to create. For all the strife it could cause, Steve was happy to have his picture perfect memory. The 3D render on the computer screen looked exactly like Tony’s dick. He was very proud of himself.

A hand falls onto Steve’s shoulder and his stomach sinks past his boots, the air is torn from his lungs in one terrified exhale.

Steve swallows thickly, desperately working his mind to find any reasonable explanation for what he was doing. But there was none.

“I would recognise that dick anywhere.” Tony says. “What are you doing ordering a dildo to my, admittedly wonderful, measurements?”

Steve turns slowly in his chair to face Tony.

“Was this what that blow job was about last night? Hmm?” Tony asks, grinning.

“I wanted something for when you are away on business trips.” He confesses.

Tony frowns in confusion. “Don’t you already have lots toys?”

“Yes, I do. But- I mean- None of them are you. Well, obviously. I just… wanted something a little more… you.”

Tony’s expression goes soft. “I miss you too when I’m away.” He says, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
